Even as computing devices have increased storage capacity, users of those computing devices seem to still reach capacity of the storage device. Accordingly, users can be offered a poor user experience when their computing devices run out of storage capacity and they still want to download additional media or applications.
In an attempt to solve this problem, software has been developed to manage storage of documents and other files. However, such software can still result in a poor user experience when it automatically deletes documents and other files that a user of the computing device may still be interested in.